Transfer to the Pokemon World
by DeadAccount1234569585678
Summary: Alex Ipegot was a normal child happily living in his Southern Canadian home. That was until one day, when some people arrive to take him to the Pokemon World. Alex will fight through problem after problem to get back to Earth and see his family again. This is my first story, so it will most likely be terrible. Rated T for Strong Language and some intense scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, thanks for coming here to read my first ever story on FanFiction! Just so you guys know, it's probably going to be extremely awful, so just be warned. But since I'm new here, if there's any veterans reading this that want to give advice, it would help a lot! Also, since I'm obviously new here, I haven't read many stories. So, if my story is too similar to your story, please just tell me so I can do something about it. I in no way tend to plagiarize others' stories. Don't tell me to take it down for a stupid reason though, like "our characters are both named Alex!" or "They're both about Pokémon!". Also, just a quick warning, this story does use some strong language. Other than that, please just enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other product that may be mentioned in this FanFiction, they all belong to their respective owners.**_

They say some stories are just best left untold.

Well, usually that's what I believe. But not today. This is a story that must be told. It's the story of my life (and no, shut up, I hate One Direction).

Oh jeez, this is gonna be a fun one to tell. Where do I start? Oh yeah, my name's Alex Ipegot. I live in a town in southern Saskatchewan, Canada. Very small, just under a thousand residents I think. We're not known for much, except for our excellent hockey team (which, I don't mean to brag, but I'm center on). We're called the Saskatchewan Ice Seals.

But hey, why am I telling you about my town when I should be telling you more about me? Oh yeah, because I'm a lot like the town in the way that I'm quiet. Well, around new people at least. Around friends I talk a little more, and I always like to be near my friends. At all times. So, most people just know me as "quiet kid" or, more often, "who?". I'm 14 years old, I'm also scared of a lot of stuff. A LOT. Spiders, Dark, Heights, you name it, there's a good chance I'm afraid of it. Except closed, tight spaces. And hockey pucks, which is why I play hockey, I guess. I also like Internet access (how else would I get to my memes?). Physically, I'm pretty skinny, around 5' 8" in height, always wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and have black hair that I put in a weird style: I make it a comb over, but then push it back to my forehead ¾ of the way so that it's hanging off but not by much. But yeah, I like my hair short, but on the longer side of short. I also have these weird greenish color eyes that nobody can ever actually describe. Everyone calls it hazel, but I'm pretty sure hazel has some red in it, which my eyes don't have. I also have ears that stick out of my head, which I've always hated. In case you couldn't notice, I'm a complicated kid. One last important detail: I LOVE Pokémon. Pretty much any aspect of it gets me very intrigued. It's just such a great game.

So anyway, back to where it all began. March 7th, 2011…

 **(Flashback)**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Our ice hockey game just ended, and the Zamboni begins to pull onto the ice to clean it for our game tomorrow, while we step off the ice. (obviously, who wants to get run over by a Zamboni?) Luckily, our locker room begins to fill with happy teenagers, because that was another won game for us.

As we all take our seats and begin talking about the game, coach walks into the room. Everybody instantly goes silent. Coach was nice, but you don't get on his bad side.

"Thank you, everyone." Coach said. "That's another win for us!" The whole locker room cheered. "…and only 5 more to go." Everyone groaned. We all knew the circumstances were life and death at this point: lose one game of the next 5, playoff hopes were over. We were already on a winning streak of 7, though, and it would be tough to keep it up. Unfortunately, we had to verse the Rams in 3 weeks. That would be our toughest of all the games, by far.

As coach babbled on, I just thought about it to myself. 5 more games and we have another shot at championships! We had one 3 years ago, but we lost in the semis. The year after, our best player moved to Saskatoon, and everything went downhill from there. It would be awesome if we got to play in the big arena again! I wonder what the new renovations looked like…

I look up at the coach, like I do periodically to pretend I'm paying attention, and that's where my life changed forever. I looked up to what was definitely the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed probably a little too loud.

As I looked around the room, everyone was completely unconscious and the whole room was filled with pink fog. I could breathe fine, as far as I could tell, but why was I not falling unconscious? If everyone else was, what made me so special for a change?

"Whelp, looks like I'm all alone…" I muttered to myself. Since I liked being in groups and was afraid of a lot, you could probably tell I was freaking out right now.

"Hmm… maybe if I go online..." I muttered again as I went to go check multiple news websites. Some of them weren't reporting (since they were unconscious, obviously), others were reporting that they had managed to find a temporary safe spot from the fog which wouldn't last much longer, and some others were reporting that they could just stand in the pink fog, no problem, with everyone else unconscious. The news reports spread as far as Argentina and Japan.

"So I guess calling someone is out of the question…" I said as my phone died from the fog. "Aw, crap."

"Hey, guys, scan this room!" Someone called out in the air vents. I knew, at this point, someone else had done this. The only possible option was to try and hide, and quickly.

"Shush, if there was anyone awake in there, they surely just heard you, moron!" Someone else said. I got to try and hide faster. That's it, the bathroom! I checked, and there was no fog in there! Maybe the fog was some sort of a tracking system for those guys. If so, they can't find me if I hide in this stall!

"Hey guys, check the bathroom over here." Uh-oh. The room began to fill with fog. I needed to get out quickly-

"We got one." I unlock the stall to make a run for it, when…

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" Both me and the other person screamed as I fell back, hit my head on the toilet.

"Owww…" My voice slowly trailed away as I felt a tranquilizer dart hit my arm, and I fell unconscious like everyone else.

I open my eyes and look around. This definitely wasn't the hockey arena, because I couldn't see anything. It was much too dark. I seemed to be lying down, so I try to sit up.

"Ouch!" I screamed as I hit my head on the ceiling. Alright, that wouldn't work. Calling for help wouldn't work either, because my phone was out of my pocket. Kicking in front of me, I kicked something to unlock a door, and I crawled outside. I got out to look at a wall with a bunch of small, square lockers, most likely with other people in them. I also notice a window, and I walk over to look outside.

"Holy crap…" I say to myself as I witness a black void with a few white specks and what looked like… a planet? I was in space! I needed to get the others out of the drawers, but I didn't have the key for it. So instead I decided to walk down the hallway and see what I could find.

"Ugggh… How much longer until we get there…" I heard a voice say.

"I don't know, Lenny. Shut up." A much deeper voice said. I peered into the room with the talking, and it was MASSIVE. It looked like the front of the ship. Two people were sitting in chairs at the front, and there were guards on either side.

"Hey, did you hear something, Zack?" Lenny asked.

"No, Lenny. They're all unconscious. Shut up." Zack replied. And, unfortunately, something very unlucky happened. I sneezed.

"Hey, there IS someone over there!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"Told you." Lenny said to Zack. I turn to run the other way, hoping to escape, when a line of guards cut me off. They force me back into the room.

"Well, well, look who managed to escape!" Zack said. The guards shoved me into a red chair and tied me down.

"Yes, yes, sit down." Zack said. 'Not that I have much of a choice.' I thought.

"You're definitely the smart one of the bunch." Zack told me, and it was definitely wrong, because I struggled to pass most of my classes in school. "You play Pokémon, correct?"

"H-how did you know?" I stammered in shock – how long have they been watching me?

"Watch this." Zack said. Once again, not exactly a choice of mine. The video showed a forest of some sort. There was not much about it, it just seemed like – WHOA! A Beautifly whizzed past the screen! Then the camera turned back down to the forest ground, where many Pokémon you would expect to find in a forest were!

"Yep, this is indeed the Pokémon world. Oh, look, here comes our newest arrivals!" He says. Arrivals? Right on time, the camera turns toward a spaceship landing on a landing pad. All of the Pokémon scatter as I realize that the landing spaceship was the exact model I was on right now! The spaceship kneels (?) and a few people walk out. Then they begin to drag unconscious Pokémon out with them! I kinda snapped there.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THOSE INNOCENT POKEMON?!" I yelled at him.

"What Pokémon? Those are just transformed humans!" Lenny piped up.

"Arceusdamnit, Lenny! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT! Oh, great, now I gotta explain the WHOLE thing. Thanks, Lenny." Zack screamed at Lenny.

"You're welcome!" Lenny responded with a dumb smile.

"Yes, those are transformed humans." Zack tells me. "We transform them with this thing here!" Zack says, patting the machine next to him. "Once we transform you, we bring you out to random spots in the wild and set you free!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head.

"That's something I'll answer another time." Zack responds. "Alright Lenny, tranquilize him!"

"Uh… sir?" Lenny says.

"Ugh… what now?" Zack says back.

"The tranquilizer is missing a dart."

"Then go get one."

"Where were they again?"

"IN THE BACK, LENNY! I TELL YOU EVERY WEEK!" Zack yells at Lenny as he runs out to get a spare dart. "And shoot him as soon as you get back!"

"What about my family?" I asked. "Won't they be worried by now?"

"Oh don't worry about them." Zack says. "We put some of our special amnesia syrup in the fog. They'll forget about you, plus everything from the past 5 hours! Lenny put that syrup right into the fog, right Lenny?"

"You mean this syrup?" Lenny asked, holding up a bottle of maple syrup. Zack's face started to turn bright red.

"…Arceus, Lenny, what have you done… THE AMNESIA SYRUP!"

"Syrup, syrup… is this a syrup?" Lenny asks again, holding up a jug labelled "Amnesia Syrup". Zack looked relieved to see it was empty.

"Phew, I knew I could still trust you, Lenny- "

"Yeah, this went GREAT with my Grilled Cheese!" Lenny says. "A little bitter though, not gonna lie."

"WHAT?!" Me and Zack both yelled at the same time. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THEIR ENTIRE FAMILIES STILL REMEMBER THEIR MISSING CHILDREN, THE FOG, AND EVERYTHING ELSE?!" Zack yells afterward.

"…But this tasted so good with grilled cheese…" Lenny squeaked out.

"My family still remembers me? How worried are they?" I muttered. I almost felt like crying at that point.

"Hang on, weren't you supposed to tranquilize him Lenny?" Zack asked.

"Well, I thought he wanted to know all of our plans." Lenny responded. "Besides, shouldn't we go back to at least erase their family's memories?"

"You know what, I don't care. We got the people, and that's what we came for. All you need to hope for now is that you don't get fired. Now tranquilize him."

"But sir…"

"I. SAID."

"Fine!" And then everything faded away, as I fell unconscious for the second time today.

 _ **So, that's the first chapter of my first story! I really hope you guys enjoyed, and once again, if you're a veteran on FanFiction and wouldn't mind teaching me a few things, please PM me with some tips! It's so great to be finally publishing my first chapter to FanFiction, and honestly I'm kinda nervous right now. Also, if you decide to follow my story, I'll be publishing anywhere from 2 chapters per week to 1 chapter per two weeks. I can be very busy at times and may not get as much time to write. That being said, I will try to write whenever possible! Also, did you guys see the Easter Egg I hid near the beginning of the story? OK, before I talk too much, I need to get to the last point: OCs. I'm trying to decide whether to accept them, since it is my first story, and usually I like to be a little flexible with my characters. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…**_

 _ **Fine. BUT, I am going to lay down a few ground rules here. 12-character maximum! I may have only been on FanFiction for a week, but I've already seen WAY too many stories go down the drain for accepting too many OCs. 6 must have evil intentions toward the character, and the other 6 must have good intentions. ONLY 3 CHARACTERS WILL BE FOLLOWING THE CHARACTER THROUGHOUT THE STORY. Yes, this means if your character is not one of the characters following Alex, they will appear less throughout the story. I just don't want a 12-person or above group. Also, your character must have good intentions if you want your character to follow Alex! I will wait 2 or 3 chapters to let everyone submit OCs. Then I will be choosing the best ones for each category; good, evil, and the ones following Alex, so please be descriptive if you want your character in the story. Please be creative with your character too, because all of one type of person makes for a pretty awful story. These MUST be PMed to me! Any other form of submission, such as review, will NOT be accepted. If I want anything changed or need to ask you some questions about your character, I will PM you back. Also, these are the characters I currently have planned for the story, so these will not be allowed in your submission (*SPOILER ALERT*): Deino and Eelektross. Alright, here's the guidelines for character submission!**_

 _ **Name/Nickname:**_

 _ **Age (Please be above 10):**_

 _ **Gender (Please don't be toaster. Although we accept Apache Attack Helicopter and Strawberry. Just kidding, must be male or female, sorry to all those I just triggered):**_

 _ **Pokémon (No repeats, no exceptions. This also means no Pokémon from the same evolution line! I'll reply to you on PM if I need you to change your choice. Also, FIRST STAGE ONLY. The only exception is if it's a one-stage evolution. Also, all Pokémon will evolve later in the story depending on level, so keep that in mind.):**_

 _ **Evil or good intentions:**_

 _ **Does he follow the main character? (Remember, must have good intentions for this to happen):**_

 _ **Originally human or not:**_

 _ **Appearance as human (if originally human):**_

 _ **Personality (Here's where I REALLY need you to be specific):**_

 _ **Moveset (I will allow**_ _ **6**_ _ **move slots. Please put the final moveset in brackets (Example: [Splash]) You may include moves leading up to that moveset for previous evolutions in non-brackets.):**_

 _ **Other (If I missed anything, or if there's anything else specific to your character you want to have, add it here!):**_

 _ **That's all I can think of right now. So see you all in Chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh… morning already?" I mutter to myself without even bothering to open my eyes. "I could have sworn it was Sunday, but WAHHHH!" I scream as I fall down… something, bringing me wide awake.

"What the hell?!" I scream, wide awake now. I happened to be looking up some sort of tree. "Well, this definitely isn't my house. OH, WAIT! I REMEMBER NOW! THOSE GUYS TURNED ME INTO A POKEMON AND I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY PLANET!" I run around looking for something to help me, but I didn't see anything around.

"Wait… maybe I'm going about this all wrong. Maybe I should slow down." I said to myself. "Let's start with what Pokémon I am." I looked down at my blue paws, and recognizing the fact I was on all fours, I started to run toward a lake. Was I Mudkip? Perhaps I was Phanpy? Well, I'm at the lake, so I guess I'll find out…

"Huh. Deino. This isn't bad, actually! I thought those guys would turn me into a Magikarp or something!" I said while looking at and wiggling my short, stubby new tail. "Wait… how am I able to see? Aren't Deinos supposed to be blind? There's no way I can actually see through this fur…"

"The Pokedex actually has Deino's entry wrong." Someone snuck up behind me and said. "They actually can see through the fur near their eyes. But being dark type, their eyes are sensitive to sunlight, so the fur acts as sunglasses, meaning they just have reduced vision. As for the biting and tackling, that's just something they enjoy to do."

"AHH! CRAP!" I screamed, startled. I now realize that I'm talking to an Abra. "Don't sneak up on me like that, especially if I don't know you…"

"Sorry, I just overheard you saying something, and I couldn't resist teleporting over!" He responds. "I just love teleporting, it's so…"

"Fun!" He finishes, now standing behind me again. I just witnessed someone teleport!

"Whoa! That's so cool!" I say in amazement.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Hey, how did you not know anything about seeing as a Deino? I kind of figured you would since you're, well… a Deino."

"I'm kinda not from around here."

"Oh, are you from Unova? Or Kalos?"

"See… I'm kinda from another planet."

"Of course! The new arrivals! Here, put your hand on my tail." He tells me. Uh, why does he want me to- WHOA! Suddenly I was in another room!

"Welcome to my house! Sit down, I'll tell you everything in a second. Want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, thanks." I replied.

"What kind of berry do you want?"

"Um, what?" That made me feel a little stupid.

"Oh, right. You're not from around here. I'll just put in an Oran Berry, it doesn't have any flavor."

After making the hot chocolates, he sits down at the seat across from me. "It's a bit of a long story, but I'll shorten it up. About 10 years ago, the Pokémon world thrived. Life expanded all throughout the six regions. Trainers were happily catching new Pokémon, Pokémon were happily meeting new friends, everything was good! The population was at its peak. But, there was a problem we didn't account for. The environment. You see, you have pollution on Earth, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Well, do you think certain Pokémon like, per say, Koffing and Weezing could pollute the planet?" He asked again.

"Well, yeah… oh." I said while realizing what he would say next.

"Yep, I know what you're thinking, because I'm psychic type. And what you're thinking is correct. These Pokémon are going to begin polluting the planet." He continued. "Let's look at a few examples. Muks kill plant life wherever they go, causing mass death in crops. The sudden spikes in water types and said water types practicing their water moves caused the sea level to drastically rise. Fire types set fire to stuff, by accident of course. I'm assuming you see where I'm going with this. These problems with our planet caused the population to rapidly fall. And by that, I mean the Pokémon population. The people had ways to deal with it. We, unfortunately, did not. The air from all the Pokémon had been poisoned so badly even steel types couldn't resist it, and they're supposed to be immune to poison moves! Plus, Pokémon hunters were trying to lower the Pokémon population, even when it became drastically low. And then we come to six months ago, at the lowest the population has been in history, and the people had just finally finished removing most of the pollution damage. Crops were regrown, sea levels lowered, poison extracted from the air. But if they just left it, the population was so low there was a chance the population wouldn't recover. So, they came up with step one: move all of the Pokémon to one big region. Step 2 came days later, which was the plan to capture all Pokémon playing humans from your planet and bring them here, and I've assumed you've already heard that plan. So yeah, sorry you had to get transferred here, but it was kind of for our own planet."

"Damn…" Was all I said. "Don't be sorry about taking me from my planet. If our planet was in the same situation, the selfish people of our planet would do it too! By the way, how do you know about this? Shouldn't this be, like, a person thing on your planet?"

"We have our ways." Abra responded. "Most of them involve Lenny. Quite a moron, he is. He literally set up speakers in every route, even the oceans, that share announcements with us. Including that one. Also, if we were too dumb to hear their announcements, how do you think I built this house?"

"True. Where even is this house? Wouldn't the people see it?" I asked.

"This house is hidden, and I'm not allowed to tell you where it is." Abra responded.

"Alright. You see, now I understand why I'm here, and I know this is very selfish of me, but I want to see my family again, so is there any way I can get back?"

Abra sighed. "Fine, I'll help you get back. I think taking over 20 million people is a bit extreme anyway, so I suppose helping one won't hurt."

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" I screamed with joy.

"Before you go, there's a few things you must know, so listen up." He says. I immediately listen. "First of all, this is a map of our region. It's called the Nomekop region. You need to get to this town, in the bottom right corner. There will be a space station there, where you can take a rocket and fly home. The autopilot will guide you back to Earth. And unfortunately, we're here, in the top left corner. And this is a big region, so it may take a while. Using my psychic powers, I'll transfer this image to your brain. Is it memorized yet?"

"Yep!" This was kinda weird, being able to pull up an image at any moment I wanted.

"Alright, one last thing you need to know. There are three kinds of people. The commoners, who only own Pokémon for pets. The trainers, who own Pokémon to battle. They're not as bad as the hunters, and are usually nice to their Pokémon, but avoid getting caught by them if you want to go home. And the one you need to watch out for, the hunters. They, well, hunt."

"How do I tell apart the hunters and trainers?"

"The dead giveaway is that the hunters usually carry weapons like harpoons around with them."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Alright, hold my tail again." I do as told and arrive back at the surface.

"Hey, if you can teleport, why not just teleport me to the space center?" I ask him.

"We can only teleport short distances. Besides, teleporting can get surprisingly tiring after a while. Anyway, your first step is through that forest. It'll be a little dark at first, well actually very dark, but it'll be light near the end."

"Hold up… I'm kinda afraid of the dark."

"Nonsense! You're part dark type!"

"So? What will that change?"

"Hold onto my tail…"

"Where are we going now… HOLY SHIT." I say as I realize I'm in a pitch-black room. Or was it pitch-black? "Hey, this isn't so bad! I can see just fine in here! This is relaxing, actually!"

"Dark types have night vision, allowing them to see and be comfortable in the dark." He tells me.

"This is great! I'm conquering my old fears!"

"Ready to head back up?"

"Gladly! The quicker I get into that dark forest, the better!" Abra and I teleport back to the surface and I begin to get ready to depart.

"Bye, Abra! Thanks for the help!" I scream out to him as I walk into the forest.

"Any time! Good luck getting back to Earth!" As I look back and walk into the forest, I realized something: I just made friends with a Pokémon! How cool is that?

As I keep walking through the forest, I begin to see a little light up ahead.

"Aw, crap." I say as I realize my time in the dark forest was ending. Also, I liked the dark more than the light now! "Well, I have to keep moving forward, I guess."

"Help!" A deep, raspy voice screamed out somewhere in the dark. "Someone help, please!" I look over to see a Haunter trapped in a cage. "Kid, Deino, please! Get me out of this cage!"

"Alright, sure. How'd you get in there, anyway?" I ask as I bite open the lock.

"I – I dunno. I was just floating around, being careless, when I got trapped in here!"

"Hmm, okay. Alright, it's open." The Haunter just floats out and stares at me for a good, solid 10 seconds, and then smiles.

"Wrong move, pal." He picks me up and throws me into the cage. Then locks it, of course.

"Well done, Haunter!" Oh, fuck. It was none other than Zack (and Lenny, of course).

"Yeah, good job, Haunter!" Lenny says. And then, being the dumb idiot he is, tries to pet Haunter, only for his hand to go right through him and for Lenny to fall to the ground.

"Thanks, boss!" Haunter replies, obviously with no response since all people could hear Pokémon say would be our species names. Then Haunter looks over at me and sticks his tongue out. Ew. I just growl back. Wait, Pokémon could do that?

"Hey, no need to get aggressive, little guy!" Zack says to me like I'm 5 or something. So, of course, when he sticks his finger in my cage, I bite him. "Ouch! We have a biter! Let's see which human this is… Yes! None other than Alex! We found him, Lenny! No thanks to you releasing him in the first place…"

"Sorry, boss! I knew we needed to keep him at the lab, I just lost track of which Pokémon was which!"

"Right… anyway, Haunter, return! We'll just bring Alex here to the local lab." They pick up my cage and walk me over to a truck. I find myself whimpering. I can do that, too?!

I get a glimpse of the back of the truck when they go to put me in. Nothing but me and my cage, which means no way to get out. They close the door and start driving. I tried pondering ways to escape, but unfortunately it was a really short drive.

"Alright, Alex! Time to get out!" Zack says to me, as he takes my cage through the doors, into a small room, and lays my cage on a shelf. "The scientist will be here in a few minutes, so stay here!" Hah. Yeah, right, he should probably know by now I would try to escape. So right after he leaves, I immediately start headbutting my cage to try to push it to the ground. Being on the higher shelf had its advantages. Hey, this was working! I was already halfway-

"Ah, they finally got you again. You're exactly the one we needed for this. Unfortunately, you will turn quite powerful when you grow up, but that's what we get for letting the machine make the decisions." He says. That's why they didn't turn me into a weak Pokémon! They didn't have a choice! Thanks, machine! "Now then, we're just going to have to run a few experiments. They might hurt, but we kinda need them for our research on humans and alien life. And then, I have instructions from Zack to kill you." Wait, what? Damnit, I should have known Zack would try to kill me! The scientist picks up my cage and places it in front of a conveyer belt surrounded by walls. Unfortunately, the only way to escape the conveyer belt was to stay in the cage.

"This first experiment will be a kind of cheese grater thing. I dunno why we need to do it, because apparently, I'm the 'assistant' around here!" He says, sounding a little annoyed. And also, that sounds painful as hell, and I do NOT want to do that! "Either way, out you go! Hey, get out! There we go! Sorry bud, as cute as you are in Pokémon form, you're about to become a cheese block."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" An Eelektross pops out from behind a cabinet and says. "Damnit, that was bad. Can I start over?"

" _For the last time, people can only hear your name, dumbass!"_ Another voice hissed, and then a Skarmory with a beat up left wing popped up behind another cabinet. "Yeah, I can't let you do that, either, no matter how good cheese is!" Whelp, if these are the pokémon here to save me, I don't think I'm gonna live.

"How did you guys get out? Oh, well, doesn't matter now! Zubat, go!" He says as he releases his Zubat.

"Eelektross, take care of Zubat. I'll go save the Deino over here." He tells him as he runs over to me (He probably couldn't fly because of the wing). "Alright, I can't seem to jump over the glass. You're gonna have to use one of your moves."

"Well, how do I do that?" I ask.

"Just think you're gonna do it, then do it!" He screams at me as the conveyer belt takes me farther away from him. Why did they make the conveyer belt so long anyway? Either way, it was worth a try. Just think what you were going to do, then do it. Those were awful instructions. What was Deino's starting move, Tackle? Umm, let me try to activate this. Start running towards the glass and… Tackle! WHOA! I just broke the glass around the conveyer belt! That felt great, other than the slight pain of glass shards in my forehead.

"Great job, kid. Unfortunately, the assistant here just called reinforcements. I'm gonna need you to use tackle again on the window over there. There's water below, and you can make it out safely." I do as told, and suddenly I splash right into a small, cold lake.

"Don't worry, kid! We'll find you! Just run and hide!" Eelektross screams at me and, again, I do as told, and run into a forest.

"Don't let them get away!" I hear Zack scream right before I watch multiple people dive into the lake to come after me. So, I find a tree with an empty trunk and run up it, clenching to the sides to keep me from falling. After multiple soldiers go by, I hear something unfortunate.

"Go check that tree!" Someone screams at one of the people. And yes, it was my tree. Luckily I had been clever, and made my black fur face toward the ground so no one could see me when they looked up the dark tree.

"Nothing in there." He screams back. "Let's move farther down the forest." As I hear their footsteps walk down into the forest, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe.

* * *

 _ **That's chapter 2! Sorry for taking so long on it, I had about 4 days this week where I couldn't write anything because I was too busy. Hopefully I can take less time on the next chapter! Also, don't forget the OC submissions from chapter one are still up and available! I have more than enough space for new characters, and I'll probably be announcing the accepted characters at the end of chapter 4. Don't forget, if you want to submit an OC, it MUST be through PM! Anyway, that's all for now, see you guys next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other product that may be mentioned in this FanFiction, they all belong to their respective owners.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking along a small, dirt path with bug-types all around. Ew. I guess with my fear of the dark gone, that would come with some consequences, especially now that I had a weakness to bug types. Anyway, earlier after everyone left, I found a road that would lead back to the road I was on before in the forest. Unfortunately, it was near the middle of the forest, but hey, more time in the dark to enjoy!

"Can you go any faster?! We'll never catch up to him like this!" I heard a voice yell behind me. Damnit, not again. Were they going to be the Team Rocket of this story or something?! EXTREMELY ANNOYING?!

"Maybe I would be able to if you didn't weigh a FREAKIN' TON!" Whoops, never mind. False alarm.

"Hey, my species is one of the lighter steel-type Pokémon! Besides, you… floating… is a lot faster than me walking!"

"Eelektross! Skarmory! Over here!" I yell out to them. I run towards them and they run towards me.

"Hey! You made it out safely!" Eelektross states once we had met up again.

"Yep! Thanks for saving me back there! By the way, I never learned your names. What were they?"

"Oh, Pokémon don't have names." Skarmory states. "We just go by the species name. Unless we're nicknamed by a trainer, of course. It can get a little confusing in the family line, believe me, but we get over it."

"Oh." I say. "That's… weird. My name's Alex. Well, I have a name because I'm kind of from another- "

"Ah, no need to explain that, Alex. All Pokemon know about the human arrivals! They just can't tell apart the originals and the humans." Skarmory explains to me. "We already knew you were human because we overheard the scientist. We had escaped our tests earlier that day and, since we knew there would be a human coming which they would test on, we hid behind those cabinets to save the human, which was you. You see, we're part of the group of Pokémon that disagrees with taking the humans from their homes. We think it's really wrong to do that. We get in a lot of fights with the group that agrees with taking the humans from their homes. But most of the people honestly don't give a shit."

"Say, as of right now I'm trying to get back to Earth. I need to get to the space station in the bottom right corner of the region. Do you think you could help me get there?" I ask.

"Absolutely!" Eelektross exclaims. "We would have Skarmory fly you there, but with the injured wing I don't think he's feeling up to it."

"That reminds me, what happened in your experiments?" I ask.

"We don't want to talk about it." They both say bluntly.

"Alrighty then. First step is onwards into this dark forest. Onwards!"

"Hey, I can't see in here!" Eelektross says when they walk into the forest.

"No shit." Skarmory replies.

"Don't worry, guys! I have night vision! I can see everything! For example, Eelektross, you're about to walk into a tree."

"Oof! OW!" I hear Eelektross scream.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get behind you guys and guide you through this forest." I claim. And, five minutes later, we're out of the forest!

"How did he do it? How?! All I could see was… well, nothing, actually." Eelektross asks.

"Stop talking, guys! We're burning daylight!" I yell to them as I skip down a little hill.

"He's such an energetic child." Skarmory claims as he walks down the hill also.

"Hey! I'm 14!" I yell back.

"Hey, Alex! Stop once you see a green recycling bin! Don't go into the city!" I hear Eelektross yell. Green recycling bin? Like this one? Why is it not in the town that's literally just 50 feet away? What happens if I put my foot inside…?

"Password, please." A Marowak pops out from behind the recycling bin to say to me. I run back onto the path, startled. Eelektross and Skarmory then catch up to us and Skarmory whispers something, I'm assuming a passcode, to the Marowak. Eelektross goes somewhere behind the recycling bin and disappears…?

"You coming or no?" Skarmory says to me with the Marowak still outside.

"Uh, sure." I say while not being sure about what I would find when I walked behind the bin. I go in to see a huge opening in the floor with a staircase leading down. I run down the staircase to catch up to Eelektross, and Skarmory catches up to me.

"As you can see, Pokémon are a little more advanced than most humans think." Eelektross says to me as we're still walking down the staircase walls by our side. "We just don't like to show it. You see, these basically take you underneath cities so humans don't see and catch you. That's why there's no wild Pokémon in cities." Well, I can't wait to see what this staircase leads to. Woah! I find myself staring at a massive tunnel-like area that looks to have a subway at the end of it. There seems to be shops off to the side as well, with things like berries and other food.

"So I'm assuming we'll be taking the subway?" I ask.

"Yep. We'll also be eating lunch on the other side, because I know a good burger place!" Eelektross responds to me happily.

"I still don't like them after they made my burger raw…" Skarmory says.

"I told you, it was an accident on their part." Eelektross replies. "Anyway, the next subway leaves in five minutes. With the whole population crisis thing, the cars shouldn't be too full. Ah, dangit! There's only two spots left in the first car! Oh, well, you're gonna have to go in the second one. Sorry."

"It's fine." I reply as I walk into the second train car. It was empty. Or, at least it looked like it was. This was kinda creepy. I didn't feel like I was alone. Well, the train car started moving, and we would be on the other side soon, so I guess I didn't have long.

"There he is! There's the asshole who's in our train car!" A Lairon screams as he jumped down from the ceiling.

"Yeah! This is our car, kid! Let's get him!" A Rhydon said as he also jumped down from the ceiling. How did they get up there?!

"Wait! Don't fight me, please! I've never even battled before! I'm human and don't know the battle rules on this planet! I don't know what I'm doing!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, so he's human! An even bigger reason to beat him up. We don't like aliens on our planet." Rhydon says. Whoops, huge mistake. Rhydon charged at me and I braced for the worst.

"Rhydon! Stop!" Lairon screams. Rhydon stops. "Can I at least teach the poor kid battling, please?"

"Seriously, Lairon? You ask now?"

"Come on, Rhydon! It's always been my dream to open a junior battling studio, and you know it! This is a great way to start off! Please?"

"*Sigh*… fine. Teach him."

"Woo-hoo!" Lairon turns to me. "How much do you know?"

"Well, I actually know a lot, since there's Pokémon on my planet, too. In video game form, though. Anyway, I've memorized the whole type effectiveness chart, I know quite a bit about competitive battling, I know about levels, moves, hp… everything, really." I reply.

"That's good. There's one main difference on this planet. Turn-based battles were removed a long time ago. They were too boring for spectators. Now anybody can attack at any time." Lairon replies. "Whelp, I guess the best way to learn is through experience. Go get em'!"

"Hey, Lairon? Can you tell me my moveset and level?" I ask.

"Just think 'Pokedex', the target Pokémon, and your command, i.e. level, to open your Pokedex and see the stats." Lairon informs me. Wow, awesome! I could see that I was level eight, about halfway through, and that I knew Focus Energy, Tackle and Dragon Rage, I guess because those are the only moves I could learn up to level eight.

"Ready now, Deino?" Lairon asks.

"Yep!"

"Then let the battle commence!" Lairon screams.

'Focus Energy!' I think to myself two times. My critical hit ratio was now up, so that could give me a chance. Rhydon started to charge at me with Drill Run. That could be deadly, so I made sure to dodge. Yes! His horn was stuck in a train seat! This was my chance! 'Dragon Rage!' I thought to myself multiple times to get some hits off. Rhydon was at a quarter health! I could win this!

"Hey, this feels great! I want to keep battling forever!" I yell out!

"That's because you haven't been hit yet." Lairon replies.

"Say what?" I look over to see Rhydon charging at me with another Drill Run. Unfortunately, I

couldn't step away in time and took it right in the side.

"OW! OWOWOWOWOW! DAMN THAT HURTS!" I scream out in pain. I didn't realize how much battling could hurt! But it feels so fun to battle! I was torn, I couldn't decide if I liked battling or not anymore. It hurts way too much. And unfortunately, my health was in the red.

"The higher damage attacks hurt more, as well as super effective ones. Not very effective attacks barely hurt at all. They'll all barely hurt at all eventually. You just got to get used to them." Lairon tells me.

"Like I did!" Rhydon said. "None of your puny attacks faze me!" Jeez, how could someone as nice as Lairon stand being with someone who's as big of an ass as Rhydon?

"Tackle!" I yell out as I charge head on at Rhydon. It actually hit, but didn't exactly seem to do much. What the hell? Why did I just get a blue flash with stars all around me?

"Hey, you just levelled up! Great job! I think you learned bite, too!" Lairon yells to me. Awesome! Let me try it out! 'Bite!' I think to myself as I bite Rhydon's leg. That worked pretty well! I went in for another, but I was forced out when he turned around to use Stomp. Unfortunately, the attack clipped my leg, and it both hurt and got my health even lower.

"Let's just hope I don't get hit again…" I say to myself. But damnit, of course the moment I look to my left, a Rock Blast was hurdling right at me and hit me in the face. "HOLY CRAP THAT HURTS! THE PAIN! GOT DAMNIT YOU HIT ME RIGHT IN THE EYE! WHY WOULD YOU…" My voice slowly began to trail off as I felt myself begin to get weaker and about to sleep. Was I fainting? I guess that's what Pokémon do when they lose a battle. I quickly was unconscious.

Luckily I remembered everything the moment I had woken up this time. I still didn't know where I was, though. It seemed like a hospital room of some sort.

"He's awake!" A Blissey walked into the room and began talking to me. "Do you remember everything that happened, young man?"

"Yeah, I guess." I reply.

"Good, the fainting was perfectly normal then. Can someone get the Eelektross and Skarmory from out front into this room?" The Blissey asked. Two minutes later Eelektross and Skarmory were in the room with me.

"Hey, Alex. You alright?" Skarmory asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"Alright, that's what matters. All that happened is you fainted from that Rock Blast. Happens to all of us eventually, on purpose or by accident. Unfortunately, though, the police wanted to talk to you, so get up, we're walking over to the station." Eelektross tells me. The police?! Was I not allowed to battle?! That's a big problem. As we walk out, I see that we're in the subway tunnel again, probably on the other side of the city. It's massive, like the other side. Luckily the police station and hospital were right next to each other so it wasn't far to walk. As we walk into the police station, I notice a Sandslash at the counter.

"Sir, the Deino you wanted to talk to is here." He calls out to a door behind him. An Arcanine walks out.

"Hello, Deino. Please come to the room back here. Eelektross and Skarmory, you two stay." Arcanine says. I follow him to the back room, which looked like an interrogation room. I gulped.

"No need to be nervous, kid." Arcanine tells me as if reading my thoughts. "I just wanted to talk to you. We already know that you're human, so we won't be making arrests against you, since you didn't know better. We will be making arrests against the Rhydon and Lairon, however, for battling in an illegal area. You see, in our world, we have certain places to battle. Those places are secret arenas all over the region for Pokémon only to use. Heck, there was one in this station! But instead you decided to battle on the train and endanger the lives of innocent passengers. Not very smart. We won't be so lenient next time, so make sure to follow the rules next time, okay? The last thing we need is for these new humans to become criminal Pokémon."

"Ok, sir…" I managed to squeak out before I left the room.

"How'd it go?" Skarmory asked.

"Not good." I replied. "Apparently battling on the train was illegal and they'll press charges next time."

"Ouch." Eelektross said. "But hey, look on the bright side. We're on the other side of the station now, and do you know what that means?"

"…We get to keep going?" I ask.

"Look up." Eelektross tells me. I smiled. I was looking at the sign for the burger place he was talking about earlier. I wish I could be like Eelektross, always looking on the bright side. Because let's face it, I needed it right now.

* * *

 _ **Happy early Pokémon Sun and Moon release! I hope you're all excited, because I sure am! Anyway, I also hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it was kind of fun for me making Alex's first ever battle! Also, don't forget to submit your OCs! They're being announced next chapter, and I only have three out of twelve! If you want to submit your OC, use the guidelines on chapter one. Also, it MUST be submitted thorough PM! Any other way will not be accepted. That's all for now, see you in chapter four! And remember to have a blast playing Sun and Moon!**_


End file.
